The Only Boy
by Eishenkya
Summary: Gamzee feels like the only boy on Alternia. My first fic, and they're three sweeps old (about six years). Sadstuck.


AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction on this account and I'm very proud of it! I'm going to try to not leave any fics unfinished like with my last one (shame shame), so I'm turning over a new leaf. This shouldn't be a big problem since this (and many others) will be a oneshot, so please enjoy!

Nepeta :33 Eishenkya does not own Homestuck. This privilege belongs to the great Andrew Hussie.

* * *

A young troll stares out at the calm, blue sea. A heavy fog has descended upon it, making it impossible to see anything more than 100 feet away. A cold breeze plays with the excess fabric on his too big shirt, sending chill air up his sides but he doesn't move except to run his hands thru the sand around him and shiver occasionally. For the most part he just stares out into the foggy water with eyes that mist but he refuses to cry.

He feels like the only boy on Alternia.

Everywhere, around the globe, people were being together. Trolls were gathering around with their lusus', laughing and exchanging gifts, maybe even visiting others respiteblocks. He could see it now.

Sollux gathered on the roof, showing off his bees to his freakish giant of a lusus, it was probably snowing where they were, he'd probably invited Aradia over. Karkat was being a stick in the mud while Terezi giggled over the crappy drawings on the wrapping paper, Crabdad arranging everything, making sure it was perfect. Vriska was probably home, sitting by the web and feeding her lusus small animals. Equius and Nepeta were obviously together, exchanging presents (what, a dead mouse and a claw sharpener?). Tavbro at home, running around reenacting scenes with his lusus, Tinkerbull. Kanaya off in the desert somewhere, having an actual good, healthy, relationship with her mother grub. He didn't know what it would be like under the sea, but he was sure it was magical.

Perigrees Eve was always magical. Everyone had someone on Perigrees Eve. Everyone except him of course. He had declined every invite tonight, all because his lusus was supposed to be home two nights ago and he'd been waiting up ever since.

Gamzee Makara gazed out onto the sea, his face set and cross-legged on the sand. After another hour (bringing the total up to four) he got up and walked slowly back up the beach to his respiteblock, hoping someone would stop him. Once he arrived he looked up at the banner he'd made, now wet from the fog.

'Happy Perigrees Goatdad!' He had sprinkled smilies all around it.

He jumped up (he was considered tall for only being three sweeps old) and grabbed the bottom of it. The thing easily came apart in his hands. He crumpled it up, water squeezing out of the paper and dripping down his already cold hands. He threw it at the wall with an escaped sob. It stuck for a moment before falling down, landing with a wet 'thwack'. Running into his room, he immediately set to throwing it apart. Faygo bottles flew and pillows tore. Tears he'd kept in for two days blurred his vision as he destroyed what little he owned. Finally he threw himself sobbing into his recuperacoon. He grew more frustrated as he accidentally choked down a mouthful of sopor. He tried spitting to get the taste out of his mouth when he noticed a light buzzing in his ears and a fuzziness to everything. Colors had never seemed brighter.

Gripping his head he crawled out, wondering if the stuff was deadly. Sobbing and coughing, he saw his lusus' present in the corner. Crawling over, he ripped at it. He tore the card to shreds and threw the pretty shell he'd found at the wall. He missed and it sailed through the open door and heard the unsatisfying sound of it cracking. Rushing out to finish the job, he stopped short at the pure white blocking the horizon.

Always angry purple eyes gazed down at him.

He held up the shell cracked in two to his lusus. Goatdad glared down at the meager offering. Seeing this, Gamzee bared his teeth and threw the ruined present at his lusus' chest and stormed inside.

He felt like the only boy on Alternia.

* * *

AN: AW SHIT IT'S SADSTUCK! This was originally going to be cute…Hope you liked it! (Also they're young and not murderous/broken/clownish)

Gamzee: Review to make me feel better!


End file.
